


Sweetheart

by demonkidpliz



Series: Her name means 'cat' [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, old married spirk, parent!Spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkidpliz/pseuds/demonkidpliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times James T. Kirk called Saavik 'sweetheart' and the one time he didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I SWORE I would never stoop to writing one of those 5+1 things. Corny, cheesy, and other such words come to mind. But hey. Desperate times call for desperate measures.
> 
> This is a not-for-profit work of fiction. All characters belong to Gene Roddenberry and the Star Trek franchise. I own nothing.
> 
> Saavik is twelve. Jim and Spock are visiting Vulcan on their annual shore leave.

_**Shi'Kahr, House of Ambassador Sarek** _

   
"What I'm saying is, next year we'll simply go off planet and then they won't even be able to track us down. Let's see how they pull us into emergency duty while we're on shore leave." said Jim, taking off his jacket and handing it to the Vulcan attendant at the door.

Spock simply shook his head as he too took off his travelling robe and began walking towards the kitchen.

Sunlight streamed in, a faint, dry breeze stirring the wind chimes. His mother, Amanda was humming to herself, while stirring something in a pot. She turned around to smile at Spock and Jim before pursing her lips at the hunched up figure at the kitchen table.

"Saavik, please finish your porridge, there's a good girl. It's going to get cold you know."

"I know, I'm sorry," said Saavik, hastily putting down the PADD she was reading. She shoved a spoonful of the porridge in her mouth.

"Greetings, Saavik kam," Spock said, sitting down gracefully in the chair next to her, "My apologies for not coming to fetch you from school today."

"Greetings, Captain, Admiral. It's fine," she said, her mouth still full of porridge. She swallowed it down hastily before continuing, "You don't have to come and pick me up everyday while you're here."

"Oh no, it's absolutely not fine, sweetheart!" Jim said, coming to stand behind Spock's chair, his hands on his bondmate's shoulders. "We were supposed to go that tearoom after school today. If only Starfleet hadn't summoned us for an emergency meeting…"

Saavik didn't even give Kirk a chance to finish. She gulped down the last drop of porridge, picked up her PADD, deposited the empty bowl neatly in the sink, and sped out of the kitchen and up the stairs, presumably to her room.

Kirk looked nonplussed. "Is it something I said?"

"Oh, I don't think so, dear," Amanda smiled, handing him a tall glass of iced gingerade. "Adolescents can be unpredictable, and generally difficult to deal with. Even the half-Vulcan ones," she added softly, smiling at Spock.

" _Will you go up and speak to her?_ " Kirk asked Spock through their bond.

" _Affirmative_ ," came the reply. Spock finished his own glass of gingerade and left the kitchen.

……

sweet·heart  
ˈswētˌhärt/  
_noun_  
used as a term of endearment or affectionate form of address.  
synonyms: darling, dear, dearest, love, beloved, sweet…

Saavik snapped her PADD shut and tossed it aside on the bed next to her as she heard footsteps outside her door.

"May I enter?" Spock stood in her doorway.

Saavik nodded, rolling over on her bed to make space for Spock to sit.

"Is anything bothering you, Saavik kam? At school? Or perhaps at home?"

Saavik considered for a moment. "Negative," she said shaking her head. She picked up her PADD, and turned on the screen again.

"How long will your shore leave on Vulcan last?" she asked, not looking directly at Spock.

Spock furrowed his brows. "Two more weeks…"

"And next year you and the Admiral will take shore leave on Earth, with the Admiral's family. Correct?" Saavik interrupted.

"Yes, but…"

"Earlier, in the kitchen, the Admiral called me 'sweetheart'. What does that mean?" Saavik said, sitting up abruptly.

Spock was if nothing, taken aback. "It means the same thing as when I call you 'Saavik kam'. Why do you ask?"

It was Saavik's turn to frown. "Why do you think the Admiral would use such a term to address me?"

"Because," Spock angled his head to look at his surrogate daughter better, "you are beloved to him, as you are to me."

Saavik stared at him with big, disbelieving, brown eyes. A soft knock on the door caused both Spock and Saavik to look up.

Kirk cleared his throat, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all, ashayam," Spock said shifting gently, to make space for Jim at the edge of the bed. "Saavik was merely enquiring about our plans for next year's annual shore leave."

"Well, I thought we could help out my mom with the farm in Iowa for a bit. But I also wanted to spend a couple of weeks in San Fran. Peter's really keen on seeing some things in the city, including Starfleet Headquarters. Which I'm sure you'll love!" Jim said, looking at Saavik. "Of course, I was thinking it would be good to figure out housing at some point, preferably near the Academy, if we are going to make this an annual thing. I think you'll get along really well with Peter, my nephew, even though he's a couple of years older. He turned what, fourteen last year, Spock? But Vulcan kids tend to be more mature than human…"

"Wait, I'm going to Earth next year to spend shore leave with you?" Saavik cut in, looking incredulously from Kirk to Spock.

A look of confusion crossed Kirk's face, "Of _course_ , sweetheart! You thought we would spend shore leave without you? If it weren't for Starfleet regulations I'd have you and Peter on board the ship all year round..."

Saavik turned her attention back to her PADD, even as Jim continued to speak. Unknown to her, Spock noticed her angular lips turn up in a hint of a smile.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saavik is a first year cadet at Starfleet Academy. Jim is one of the lecturers.

_**San Francisco, Starfleet Academy** _

"So yeah, don't forget to turn in your homework assignments before next week's class. And that'll be all for today, unless any of you have any questions." Kirk said, peering at the hall full of first year cadets.

There was a murmur of dissent as the students began gathering their laptops and PADDs. Kirk turned his back to the crowd as he began to gather his slides and other teaching equipment.

"Admiral," a clear, sharp voice rang out and even with the hustle and bustle of students packing their stuff, there was no mistaking who it belonged to.

"Admiral, the project thesis you mentioned earlier... that is due before the end of the semester break and not afterward, am I correct?" Saavik asked.

Jim turned around to face the hall again. Most of the students had already vacated their seats and were filing out of the auditorium door. His eyes found the red uniform clad cadet with the sharp eyes and pointed ears. Immediately his expression softened, and his eyes crinkled, an unmistakeable glow emanating from his face. "Yes, sweetheart," he replied, "You are absolutely correct."

A few of the cadets sniggered audibly. Saavik's face turned a bright shade of emerald as she quickly threw her effects into her bag and escaped the hall so quickly she might as well have transported out of there.

In the corridor, Saavik's class mate and childhood friend from Vulcan, Xon waited for her. On seeing her, Xon nodded, signalling that they should get out of here soon.

"How about you ask Admiral Kirk to get us an extension on that project, _sweetheart_ ," a lazy voice called out. Xon and Saavik turned around to see a tall, blonde cadet, leaning against the wall, surrounded by his minions. They roared out laughing, pointing at the two Vulcans.

"Oh, fight me, Palmer!" Saavik spat back, taking a step towards him. Xon wasted no time in securing his friend's shoulders and resolutely steering her out of the corridor.

Outside, on the Academy lawns, the duo were joined by a lanky, red haired man. Peter looked from Xon's face, barely concealing his amusement, to Saavik's, as black as thunder.

"What's with her?"

Before Saavik could launch into a tirade, Xon briefly narrated the incident at the end of their Command track class.

"As if it wasn't bad enough, roaming these halls in the shadows of Admiral Kirk and Captain Spock, and now I have been  reduced to a laughing stock among the first years!" Saavik snapped as they crossed the statue of Zephram Cochrane.

"There is no need to be so dramatic, Saavik," Xon said, his lengthening his strides to keep up with her.

"Saavik, you know how uncle is like. He's the poster child for embarrassing dad jokes," Peter said, soothingly. "You remember the time in my first year? I was sitting in the cafeteria with all the new undergrads in pre-med and he announces to the whole hall that he'll make chocolate chip and banana pancakes for me for dinner?"

He waited for his best friend's expression to mollify, but it was hard to tell with those severe downward slanting eyebrows.

"Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Peter said.

"Wait, you're not hanging out with us tonight?" Saavik said, stopping in her tracks.

"No way. I have a midterm tomorrow." Peter sighed, "Come on, Saavik! Not all of us are blessed with perfect Vulcan brainwaves, you know. Some of us have to study."

"I hate you Kirks," Saavik responded, with a not-so-Vulcan pout.

"No, you love us," Peter retorted, holding his palm out, his fingers outstretched. Saavik met the tips with her thin, pale ones, in a common expression of affection shared by Vulcan family members. She watched, squinting in the sun as Peter turned away and started walking back towards the med school dorms.

……

Later that evening, Saavik used her keys to open the doors to the apartment. She could hear two men arguing from inside the bedroom.

"You should talk with her, you know, she understand you. She thinks I'm too human…"

"Illogical. My mother is human. I am half human. How can you be _too_ human?"

"Well, that's unfair. I mean, you're you!"

"Jim, Saavik has returned already. I think it would be prudent to have this conversation with her face to face."

Saavik escaped from the hall quickly to her own room. She sat on her bed and kicked off her regulation boots. The two men approached her room and stood, framing the doorway. She did not look up at them.

Before Kirk could say anything, Spock spoke up, "Saavik. The Admiral has something to say."

Kirk glowered momentarily at his bondmate, before turning to the half-Vulcan girl in front of him. Her sullen silence hung heavily in the atmosphere around them.

"Saavik. Saavik, would you look at me please?"

"Maintaining eye contact is not a necessary pre-condition for listening to one talk, Admiral," came the stiff reply.

"Just humour your old man, Saavik." Kirk said, approaching her. He sat down on the bed next to her, relieved that she did not protest. "I realise that I put you in a bit of a tight spot today afternoon, and I wanted to apologise. Please consider it to be one my many human shortcomings and forgive me."

Saavik finally looked up at the Admiral. A few stray strands of wavy hair had escaped her tight bun and she tucked them behind her pointed ears. "You know, Admiral, it's going to be very difficult for me if you keep calling me 'sweetheart' in the Academy. I mean if I am going to be captain of Starfleet's flagship one day, I need people to take me seriously. I can't be captain of the Enterprise just because I'm Kirk and Spock's daughter or whatever."

"Saavik, if you are going to be captain of the Enterprise, and I know that you will be captain of the Enterprise some day, it will be because you are brilliant and amazing, and the smartest cadet Starfleet has seen, since, well, Spock!" Kirk said earnestly.

Saavik's nose twitched and she lowered her eyes to look at her hands. "Thank you, Admiral."

"You're welcome," Kirk said inclining his head graciously. He got up to join his husband at the door. "Although," he said, in an afterthought, turning around, "I thought Vulcans don't give thanks seeing that it's illogical and all that."

"Just humour me, old man," Saavik called out, turning on her PADD to start her homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that look Jim gets on his face when Spock is on the bridge doing some cool, logical, sciency stuff. Yes, that look. Also warning for sassmaster Saavik.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post The Wrath of Khan, Saavik finds a heartbroken Jim.

_**Enterpise, Senior Officers Quarters** _

"Doctor?" Saavik called out softly. McCoy turned his head after a beat. "Yes, Saavik?"

Saavik cleared her hoarse throat. "Where is the Admiral, Doctor?"

"Captain's quarters. He's sealing it off," McCoy said, shaking his head. "I asked Jim to come and stay in my quarters till we docked."

"That would be wise," Saavik nodded. Doctors Carol and David Marcus are currently occupying his rooms. The ship's guest quarters are still not fully operational." She turned to leave, "Doctor. You look very pale. Perhaps you should rest."

"I will, Saavik kam," McCoy replied softly, closing his eyes, and bringing his fingertips together.

Saavik stopped momentarily on her way out and then thought better, as she made her way to the senior Command officers' quarters.

......

She found Jim Kirk standing alone in front of the mosaic Vulcan IDIC wall decoration. She came and stood next to him, facing the wall.

"I thought the service was really special, didn't you?" Kirk asked softly.

Saavik nodded.

"I don't feel like he's gone. It doesn't feel like he's…" Kirk's voice trailed away softly, as his fingers stretched out to touch the cold mosaic stone wall, "I don't feel…"

"I know," Saavik supplied.

"Do you think we'll get past this?" Kirk said more to himself than anyone else.

"I do not know," Saavik said in a dull monotone, a nauseous wave of grief washing over her.

"So stupid. So illogical. It should have been me. I should have thought of that stupid warp core. If I had only thought of…"

"Admiral," Saavik spoke somewhat sharply. She turned, now facing him, instead of the wall. "I would not lose either of you."

"I'm so sorry Saavik. I know, he was like a father to you." Kirk said, his voice breaking.

"As are you," Saavik said, tears welling again in her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around Kirk who slowly encased her, tightening the hug. Tears spilling down his cheeks, he whispered in to her hair, repeating, "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bridge Crew are on their way back to Earth to face the consequences. Set during The Voyage Home. Saavik declines to come.

**_Shi'Kahr, House of Ambassador Sarek_ **

Saavik swung open the gate to her house. She put her hands in the robes of her pocket as she called out to her family's pet sehlat to come inside. The fat creature bounded into the courtyard and ran headlong into a lone figure standing on the steps.

Saavik shut the gate. "Admiral, I didn't see you there."

"I was just waiting for you and I-Rawan to get back from your walk," Kirk said, smiling, one hand petting the fluffy sehlat's head.

Saavik came up and stood next to him on the steps. "Did you wish to speak with me?"

"Let's take a walk," Kirk said affably. Saavik nodded, first letting I-Rawan into the house and then taking a left towards the garden.

"You've been avoiding me," Kirk began, without  preamble.

Saavik shrugged, neither confirming nor denying the fact.

"Are you at least packed for tomorrow? If we don't leave at dawn we won't be able to get back to Earth in time for the hearing." Kirk said, walking in between two rows of petunias, admiring at the back of his mind, Lady Amanda's ability to grow Terran flowers on Vulcan's harsh desert climate.

"I'm not going tomorrow," Saavik said simply.

"Why?" Kirk said, failing to hide his disappointment, "You're not going to be arraigned. I spoke with the Admiralty, and with Sarek. All proceedings will be against me and the Bridge Crew. Your, Spock's and David's name will be left out."

"I know that. I'm on a sabbatical for an unspecified duration of time. I'll resume my service with Starfleet when I am prepared." Saavik said, pulling her robes slightly upward to prevent the dust from settling on the hems.

"You don't have to be on Starfleet service," Jim argued. "Come anyway. Spock would like you to come."

Saavik laughed dryly, "Spock knows my name, not who I am. And there is no indication that he ever will."

"Don't say that," Kirk said, his hands stopping to feel the soft, velvety petal of a rose, "Come because I am asking. San Francisco won't be the same without you. And you were going to go there with David anyway."

Saavik turned sharply at the mention of David's name.

"Of course, I'm not getting my hopes up. They'll probably decommission me and maroon me on some nameless mining planet to live out my days. Bye bye San Francisco." Kirk went on, sighing ruefully. "This is what I get for all my troubles. A life term, a best friend who nearly lost his marbles to Vulcan magic, a dead son, and a husband who doesn't even remember that we're married," he said, kicking a stone out of his way.

"Well," said Saavik, following Kirk's lead and kicking another stone, "You still have me."

Kirk smiled, despite himself, "Yes, sweetheart, I do."

Saavik stopped and turned around, extending her arm and slipping it into the fold of Kirk's elbow, leading him back towards the house. "Maybe you should cook the pancakes again. The Captain seemed to remember liking that particular flavour. Perhaps it will stimulate more memories in him this time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim thinks that the Enterprise - A needs a new First Officer.

_**Enterprise - A, The Bridge** _

Kirk and McCoy exited the turbolift, still laughing over some joke the two old friends had just shared. Kirk took his customary seat on the Captain's chair and McCoy came to stand behind him.

"Plot a course to Vulcan, Mr. Chekov," Kirk said.

Spock turned around in his seat from the Science station, regarding the Captain with a raised eyebrow.

"Course plotted, sir," Chekov replied.

"Lay it in, Mr. Sulu," Kirk said cheerfully, "Let's deliver those supercomputer chips to Vulcan as soon as we can. Starfleet's getting jittery about the delay."

"Captain," Spock materialised at Kirk's side. "Jim," he said, lowering his voice, "If we are maintaining standard orbit over Vulcan for two hours, I will request permission to beam down and visit…"

"Way ahead of you, Mr. Spock. I've arranged for shore leave for the both of us to visit your family. Mr. Sulu! How soon can you get us to Shi'Kahr?"

……

Saavik brought the hovercar to an ungainly halt in front of the transporter station and sprang out of it. She flashed her ID and the gate swung open.  She quickly made her way to the designated transporter pod to see two Vulcan officers ionising the beams. Slowly, three figures materialised and the Vulcan officers stepped back to allow Saavik space to pass through.

Saavik greeted Spock with the customary ta'al followed by outstretched fingertips. She shook hands with Dr. McCoy, flashing a rare, genuine smile. Finally, she turned to the figure furthest from her. Kirk pulled her into a warm hug which she readily returned. Curling one hand through Spock's arm and the other through Kirk's she led the three of them outside to where her hovercar was waiting. McCoy and Kirk got in and Spock turned to face her before he followed suit.

"You have been missed, Saavik kam."

Saavik nodded, smiling faintly, "You too, Captain."

……

"Your move, Admir-Captain. Still have to get used to that one," Saavik said, her fingers quickly moving a pawn from one level of the chessboard to another. "I'm glad you were able to bring Spock to Vulcan, even if it was just for one day. I know Lady Amanda misses him, as does Ambassador Sarek, though he will deny it. Spock's death has changed him."

Kirk thought for a moment before moving his next piece, "And what about you Mr. Saavik? How has death changed you?"

Saavik pursed her thin lips and shrugged, not volunteering a real response. Instead, she moved her bishop down a level.

"You told me earlier, that you needed to be left alone for a while," Kirk pressed on, "Do you still feel that way?"

Savvik looked up from the board into Kirk's piercing, hazel eyes, "Captain, no…"

"Hear me out, Saavik…" Kirk began patiently.

"Captain, _no_! The first time I was on a starship, the man I thought of as my father died. The second time I was on a starship, the man I believed I would be spending the rest of my life with died. So please excuse me if I don't want to step foot on another starship…"

"Saavik," Kirk said firmly,  "I have been told that you have the potential to be the best First Office in the Fleet, and I cannot, I will not…"

"And who was it that told you this?" Saavik said, arching an eyebrow.

"I did," a rich, deep voice floated in. Saavik spun around on the couch to see Spock enter the hall.

"Saavik kam," Spock began softly, "Do not make the same mistake I made in my youth. As a half-Vulcan, you have feelings that you need to come to terms with. Shunning yourself away is not the solution."

Saavik looked ahead resolutely, staring at the chess board with single-minded concentration.

" _I came back for you. I came back because of you. Please do what the Captain asks of you. Please come back for me._ " Spock said, in Vulcan.

Finally Saavik looked up. Both parents sat across the coffee table from her, fixing her with expectant stares.

Kirk extended his hand, "Saavik, sweetheart…"

Saavik, took his hand into her own, "When does the Enterprise-A leave orbit tomorrow?"

"0800 hours." Kirk breathed, "Will you come with us?"

"If Starfleet will reactivate my service status, yes. What will be my position?"

"First Officer," Kirk said cheerfully, "We are on lightweight missions and it will be a good mentoring experience for you."

Saavik arched an eyebrow, "I see. And what will happen to your current First?"

Kirk looked at his bondmate hastily, "Oh well, we decided that Spock should stay on as Chief Science Officer only. He's getting on in years and I don't want to burden him with leadership roles in two departments…"

Saavik shook her head, "He's only fifty-three in Earth years. He's barely even touched middle age for a Vulcan."

"Well, I am half-human," Spock argued.

Saavik glared at the two men for a few seconds longer, before breaking into a soft smile that reached the corners of her bright, brown eyes. "All right then," she said, getting up, "Looks like I have some packing to do. Captain Spock, if you will please finish the game on my behalf. You'll find that you'll be able to checkmate Captain Kirk quite easily within the next three moves."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the one time Jim didn't.

_**San Francisco, Starfleet Headquartes**_

Saavik waited for the turbolift to stop spinning. Her comm beeped and she found a new message from Peter.

_Still held up at Lunaport. Trying to get earliest shuttle to SF. Tell Uncle Spock I'll be there by tonight._

The turbolift doors opened, and Saavik stowed her comm back into her uniform jacket pocket. There was, as usual, a flurry of activity on the floor. Saavik took a deep breath and inched her way forward into the corridor.

A few faces halted in their busy tracks to turn around and look at her. Sympathetic glances, hushed murmurs. Someone even tried to extend a warm, friendly hand in support. Saavik involuntarily flinched and turned her shoulder away. You'd think that after so many decades of First Contact, humans would have learnt to respect a Vulcan's personal space, but no. Saavik was mildly surprised by the sheer lack of focus on her part. She came to a halt in front of a desk and peered at the receptionist. After a moment, she called out hoarsely, "Where may I find Captain Picard?"

"Captain Picard has left the building. I...oh Commander Saavik! I'm so sorry. Captain Picard has already left but Ambassador Spock is in Conference Room B," the young receptionist fumbled with her PADD, "If you will please come with me."

Saavik waved a hand, "It is no matter. I know the way."

Her legs felt like lead. Every step felt like a struggle. At long last, she reached the imposing oak doors and flashed her ID card. The doors opened to reveal an empty hall, unoccupied but by one lone figure who sat at the very end of the table.

"Computer, set temperature  to 30 degrees," Saavik said, rubbing her shoulders as the doors shut behind her.

"Saavik kam," Spock spoke up from the other side of the room, "I have tried contacting Peter but he remains unreachable. Have you heard from him?"

Saavik crossed the room to come and stand in front of him. "He is having trouble finding a shuttle. He said he will attempt to reach the city by tonight."

Spock nodded, a tired sigh escaping his lips. Saavik took the empty seat in front of him. "Did you speak with Captain Picard?"

Spock nodded.

"And?" Saavik prodded, "What did he say?"

"He said - you must really hate me, Mr. Spock, for I was the man to break the news of both your father's and your spouse's death." Spock said, shaking his head, "Humans, are illogical."

Saavik's eyes began smarting, "So that's it then? We get a notice and an apology. No funeral? No body?"

"Saavik," Spock said, slowly rising to his feet.

"This isn't fair!" Saavik said, slamming a fist on the conference table. It shook with the impact of her superior strength. "I want answers. There has to be something out there, some alternate universe cheat sheet…"

"Saavik, you are being illogical," Spock said, heavily. He came and stood in front of her. "Saavik, look at me. What do you think the Admiral would do?"

Saavik looked away, choking back a sob. She shook her head, denying Spock an answer.

Spock extended his long fingers towards her, "He'd say - Saavik, sweetheart. Keep where you are because, if I should make a mistake, it could never be set right in your lifetime*."

Saavik gave an audible sniff.

"He is gone, Saavik kam. He is alone, and at peace, with the stars. Where does that leave us?"

"With each other," came the soft reply. Saavik extended her fingertips to meet Spock's. "How do you feel, Ambassador?"

"Tired," Spock said hoarsely.

Saavik stood up, retracting her hand. She straightened her uniform jacket and pulled the few loose strands of her wavy hair behind her pointed ears. She extended an arm towards the Ambassador. "Then let us go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A quote from A Tale of Two Cities, arguably Jim's favourite book, once gifted to him by Spock.


End file.
